


Worlds Apart

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masters, Mutual Pining, Prostitution, Unhappy Ending, loosely represented, mentions death, no one dies, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “Shigeru-”“So, it’s true then?” he cut them off, forcing his voice to remain calm. Inside he felt pain and sadness, the idea of them leaving hurting him more than he’d expected. They sighed as they stepped forward. He took slow, even breaths to eep his heartrate as normal as possible as Kyoutani stepped into his personal space. Raising his chin he met their gaze and saw his own emotions being reflected at him through their eyes. He had to swallow against the burning lump in his throat to stop himself from allowing the tears behind his eyes to form.“Yes, it’s true.”
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: All The Kisses [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374484
Kudos: 19





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Masters are basically the ones who run the whorehouses in this au. This au is part of a very old GOT inspired au that I abandoned a long time ago so this fic has been sitting around in my wips for about a year. Unedited because it's one I honestly just wanted to be finished so I hope you still enjoy it despite any mistakes! Also, the 'Captain' Yahaba mentioned can be anyone you want it to be. Whoever you ship Oikawa with just pretend he's talking about them. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> War's End Kiss for KyouHaba

He wasn’t so focused on his reflection in the mirror that he didn’t notice the figure appearing silently by his door, their shadowed image catching his attention in the corner of the mirror. Playing off that he hadn’t noticed them yet he continued to press the pads of his fingers into the jar of oil. Rubbing it between his fingers he slicked his fingers up before twirling a strand of hair around, holding it loosely at the crown of his head and letting it fall. It was a new trick one of the others taught him and he was still mastering it but from the gentle wave in his hair, Yahaba thinks he’s doing a wonderful job so far.

Giving his hair a fluff, scrunching up the waves he’d created earlier he arched his back coyly, showing off the deep V of his embroidered tunic. It was new and he was unused to the expensive feel of it but it looked amazing on him. The sharp curves of his muscles, carefully built up so he was defined but not bulky, exposed through the lack of material. He smirked at himself as he trailed his eyes down the hem, the peaks of his nipples through the thin material clearly visible. If the hem of it shifted just a bit one way the visitor would be given a free show that would normally cost them a small fee.

They shuffled by the door restlessly, clearly waiting for him to acknowledge them. Flicking his tongue out to swipe over his bottom lip he fell further into his role, seducing them long enough to want more than something cheap and quick, which meant more money for him and a happy master, but not playing too much of a tease that they’d go elsewhere.

Running his fingers down his neck he finally flicked his eyes to them in the mirror. He knew who it was immediately, even before they stepped out from the shadow of the hall. He dropped the act with ease, his hands slapping onto his lap heavily as he turned around on the stool to face them, a wicked smirk on his face. The smirk wavered then fell into a disappointed smile as he took note of them in clothes that were foreign for the area but he knew to be casual wear for them. 

Up until now, he’s only ever seen them dress this way twice. Both times were when they were called home for a time. The first time when their mother died and they were granted leave, the second when there had been a temporary cease-fire between their countries. That, of course, hadn’t lasted long once communications had quickly broken down. They’d been gone a short two months during that time and he hates to admit it, but he’d missed them. Since then they’ve been a regular for him for almost two years.

But now, with them dressed the way they are and the rumors he’s been hearing…

“Shigeru-”

“So, it’s true then?” he cut them off, forcing his voice to remain calm. Inside he felt pain and sadness, the idea of them leaving hurting him more than he’d expected. They sighed as they stepped forward. He took slow, even breaths to eep his heartrate as normal as possible as Kyoutani stepped into his personal space. Raising his chin he met their gaze and saw his own emotions being reflected at him through their eyes. He had to swallow against the burning lump in his throat to stop himself from allowing the tears behind his eyes to form. 

“Yes, it’s true.”

He nodded once, not allowing himself any more than that. He needed to keep something between them. He knew why they were here, knew what they were going to ask of him but he couldn’t give it to them. Even after all those nights, laying together on his make-shift bed of thick pillows, blankets and a large fur pelt that was a gift from a prince he once entertained for several weeks. Kyoutani told him the animal it came from was called a ‘bear’. Not that he knew what they were or what the looked like, all he did know was that it kept him warm during the rare chilly nights. 

Their hands swept up the slitted sleeves of his tunic, their calloused palms grazing his skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. His eyes never left theirs as they curved over his shoulders and cupped the back of his neck. He shivered before he could stop himself, his eyes drooping in a pleased reaction to their touch before he blinked them open. Clearing his throat and swallowing against the lump again he spoke around the thickness of his tongue.

“So, when-when do you go home?” he didn’t want to know the answer but it was necessary to know. It was better to have a time limit on whatever this is between them. He would never allow himself to call it love, even if it’s how it feels. 

“End of the week, sooner if our King chooses.”

The tears build back up behind his eyes and he lowered his gaze before the wetness could be seen. He forced a chuckle past his lips, pulled a tight smile over his lips as he focused on snuffing out his feelings. Deciding to pull out his best acting yet he took a deep breath, steadying his heartbeat as much as he could and pulled the mask he used on others over his face. 

Glancing up through his lashes he flicked his tongue out, wetting his lips, he purred out, “Hmmm.” His hands went to the belt of their tunic, undoing it with well-practiced tugs. It fell to the floor beside them before they even clued in to what he’d done. “I guess you’d better get your fill of me before you leave,” he pushed the hem of their tunic up, his lips connecting with the warm skin just below their navel the moment it was exposed.

They pushed his face away gently, holding it harder when he tried to push back against them. At the sound of his name, he shook his head, not wanting more of the pretty words and delusional fantasies he’d allowed them to be swept up into imagining. Their thumbs ran along his jaw, their nails scraping against the cut of his bones. His eyes fluttered closed as they placed a kiss to his hairline, the center of his forehead, the tip of his nose.

“Shig…” they whispered against his face, their rough, growly voice a contrast to the gentleness of their touch. He’d been intimidated, just slightly, by them the first time they’d chosen to share his company. He’d also been more than a bit terrified they’d be as rough with him as they looked but they’d been nothing but gentle, even hesitant at first. They’d let him take the lead and it was the first time in a long time he’d gotten mutual pleasure from sex. 

“Shig-”

“Don’t,” he gasped out, his chest heavy and eyes burning. Their palms pressed against his cheeks as they wiped away his tears. He shook their hands away and stood so fast the stumbled backward to avoid getting headbutted. He covered his face with his hands, sucked in a stuttering breath and shook his head in slow, smooth motions as he spoke in a quiet, pained tone. Each word feeling like a stab into his own heart.

“Don’t. We can’t. I can’t. I don’t belong in your world and there’s no way you can stay here safely, even if your king allowed you to. And you well know it.” his hands dropped to his side and he leveled his gaze on theirs. The words and the heavy reality of them stretched out between them. He could tell, from their expression, their stubbornness wasn’t going to give in and accept the truth so easily, but they also knew it would be impossible. They had to. Even with the war between their people over, there was no guarantee either side would be safe in each other’s territory. Not to mention, he’s a royal knight and he’s nothing more than a well-kept prostitute. 

Their forehead lowered to his and he stepped in close, wrapping his arms around them loosely as he pressed his chest against theirs. 

“I want you…” they mumbled, their slow breaths ghosting over his face. He hummed, tipping his chin up until his lips pressed against the corner of theirs.

“So have me.”

“I don’t mean like that,” they sighed. He smiled sadly, tightening his arms around them as he kissed them again. 

“It’s all I can give you, Kentarou,” he closed the small distance between their lips, sliding them together in a long, slow press. They broke away just far enough for their quickened breaths to mingle.

“That’s a fucking lie,” they fought back, sighing again as their hands tangled in the silky waves of his hair. If it were any other person he’d charmingly tell them to remove their hands, play it off as him not being into hair-pulling when he actually just hates his hard work getting messed up. He doesn’t have much in this idiotic world but what he does have, mainly a large amount of control over his life that he’s worked hard to gain since coming to the city, he likes to keep. But, with Kyoutani, he’s dangerously close to giving all of that over just to be with them. And he can’t let that happen, not when he’s getting to close to a sense of real freedom…

“It’s a fucking truth, Kentarou. I’m a whore,” his hands lowered to the hem of their tunic. Pushing beneath the thick cloth he bunched the material up as his palms pushed up their chest. “I make a living by _fucking_ whoever my master allows, whoever is willing to pay enough to be with me. You know this, you’re on of them.”

“So I’m just a regular fuck for you?”

His hands paused and he bit into his lip as he stared into the sadness he caused. After fighting with himself over whether or not he should end this now, end what they have before one of them, before he, makes it worse, Yahaba shook his head slowly. “No. You’re not just a regular fuck.”

When they tried to dive in for a kiss he knew would take his breath away and melt his self-restraint into nothing he ducked his head away. Their lips met his neck and he arched it up to allow them access to it. Kyoutani huffed against his skin in defeat but mouthed over his pulse, their teeth grazing the sensitive area.

“It doesn’t-hah-it doesn’t change what I am KyouKen,” he pushed their tunic up until they had to straighten and pull it off. He barely had time to take in their impossibly defined chest before his hair was yanked back so they could have access to his neck again. He managed to moan out a warning not to leave marks before their teeth sunk into his pulse, not hard enough to mark later but enough to sting.

“I hate,” they licked over the red indent of their bite, “When you call me that.”

He chuckled, the noise vibrating against their chest and lips as they held his close and kissed their way to his collarbone. “No you don’t,” he teased as he raked his nails down their back, digging them in hard just to get a rise out of them. They growled and nipped at his skin in a warning. “You hate when Oikawa calls you that.”

Their hands left his hair to grasp his ass through the soft tights he wore. Refusing to fight his feelings during times like this he let the gasping moan fall past his lips without restraint. Usually, he’d make it come out soft, delicate since it’s what most of his partners want. They want a submissive, feminine type that won’t act whorish even if they are one. But not Kyoutani, they only ever wanted him exactly as he truly is.

“I want you,” the repeated in his ear as they gripped his thighs and lifted his with ease. Tightening his hold around them he dug his fingers into their shoulders and buried his face into their shoulder. Breathing in their musky scent deeply he shivered against them as the began walking them toward his ‘bed’. 

“There’s no room for me in your world, and we both know it, Ken,” he sighed as he was gently laid against his bear fur, the piles of pillows and blankets beneath it cushioning around him like a molding. “So please,” he smoothed a hand over their stubble as he stared hard, determined into their intense eyes. “Stop this daydream of ours, it’s not worth the consequences.”

Their body covered his, their hips ground against him hard and he hissed at the rough friction their erections created. Kyoutani pulled aside the deep hem of his tunic and sucked hard on his nipple. He arched into their mouth as he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut so tight his eyes ached and tears gathered along his lashes. They growled against his nipple, pulling off with a wet pop as they barked out, “Damn your consequences!”

Grasping the back of their neck he sunk his nails into their skin hard, yanking their head back until they looked back at him. 

“Shut up,” he planted his feet against the soft fur as his free hand curved around the plush flesh of their ass. Raising his hips he rubbed their cocks together until some of their anger melted. Pressing them together tightly until they were shaking against him from pleasure instead of rage. “And take what we both know you came here for.”

His tights were ripped off him, the thin material shredded under their rush to be together. He knew his words were poorly said, hinting at accepting Kyoutani’s offer for him even as he knew it could never be. Still, he didn’t try correcting himself, unwilling to do so after they were using the oil to coat themself and sinking into him with ease. When the guilt pricked up again in his mind he shoved it away and let himself get completely lost in their arms and the way their bodies moved together. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I will come back for you, Shig.”

He sighed but smiled tiredly up at them as they leaned over him. They kissed him, long and slow, a kind of kiss that’s simple but leaves you losing track of time. They pulled away when oxygen became necessary. Kyoutani bumped his head against theirs, wished him a goodnight and left, glancing back at him only once before they disappeared through his door. 

A shuddering breath left him and he rolled over onto his stomach, facing away from the way is lover just left, feeling alone and ridiculously abandoned. His master would have cleared any appointments he’d had once Kyoutani had arrived at the door, the royal knight his highest-paying customer for so long granted them as much time as they wanted together without being disturbed. Burying his face into the fur he hugged the material and pillow beneath it close to him knowing that now that he had a moment alone his emotions were going to wash through him with a vengeance.

Sure enough, it wasn’t long until his body began to shake and the overwhelming sense of loss laid over him. Tears welled up and he closed his eyes to block out the blurring world around him. He pressed his face hard into his ‘bed’ in a poor attempt to muffle any sounds. It was late enough that if anyone was free they’d be sleeping and he didn’t want one of his last nights in the house to be one where he disturbed everyone. 

He failed, he guessed, when soft jingling footsteps grew louder and louder until he heard his door being shut softly behind someone. He knew who it was before they even arrived, before he smelt the telling scent of their citrus perfume. 

Oikawa laid next to him, their fingers grazing over his chilled skin slowly, murmured words soothing him until he broke into low sobs. They remained curled up at his side until his noises ceased, his nose ran and his head ached. He enjoyed the warmth radiating off them and felt himself relaxing into a half-asleep state.

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

Blinking his wet eyes open he stared blurrily at the wall, debating on whether to scold them for eavesdropping or to answer them. Deciding that he just didn’t have enough energy to argue or scold the older man he cleared his sore throat, swallowed against the dryness in his mouth and replied.

“I guess… I guess I just, I just wanted to allow him the fantasy… Just a little longer…”

They hummed as he laid their head against his shoulder. He reached for a blanket and they grabbed it before he could move too far, pulling it up over them both as they settled back against his side.

“He’s foolish to believe in such fantasies,” they teased and he snorted.

“This coming from the one who has a similar fantasy with a certain Captain.”

“Hush, we’re talking about you, not me.”

“Any topic not about you must be boring and torturous for you,” he laughed before he even heard them choke on a cough. However the laughter died off just as quickly as it came and he sighed out deeply, emptying his lungs before taking an inhale. 

“The fantasy you both created also makes you foolish,” they whispered softly, sadly. He knew it was true so he didn’t bother denying it. Instead, he mumbled out, “We’re all foolish,” as he rolled around to face them. Their face was heavily shadowed as the night grew deeper and he hadn’t lit any candles to ward off the dark. 

“Perhaps, but at least we’re foolish together.”

“You’re oddly sentimental tonight,” he observed, raising a brow at them despite knowing they more than likely couldn’t see it. 

“Are you… All packed?” their voice grew quieter as they voiced the question. His eyes widened, not realizing him leaving was bothering anyone else but him. Which made him foolish indeed. He’s been at this master’s house for a few years now, which is a really good run in a private establishment. The only reason he was sold to another was because his current master had been offered more than they could turn down. He’d made friends here, they were as close to a family as he could hope for and he was leaving in a few short days…

Tears welled up in his eyes again and he swiftly blinked them away. 

“Yeah. It’s not, it’s not like I have much to pack anyway,” he cleared his throat, willing his emotions to become under control again already. “I won’t be taking most of my things, only the important things. Things I can hide away if the new master wants to throw them away…”

Oikawa’s hand grabbed for his and he entwined their fingers, squeezing their hand tight for comfort. Silence stretched out between them as they began falling asleep. He was roused into semi-consciousness again as their free hand began smoothing through his hair, a subconscious thing Oikawa tends to do without realizing it, or so he’d been told by the others after he’d asked. Something about him doing it for his nephew when he couldn’t sleep; before Oikawa lost his family.

“What if-” they yawned cutting themself off, their voice varying in tone and volume due to their drowsiness. “What if KyouKen comes back for you?”

“Tell him…” he paused, many reasons and scenarios flooding his mind at once. He shifted through them carefully, weighing the consequences and issues with each one before deciding, “Tell him I’m dead.”

Oikawa’s hand paused in his hair and he heard their breath hitch before going normal. “What if he doesn’t believe me?” they prompted as their fingers began swirling through his hair again, detangling the knots that had been created during his last lovemaking with Kyoutani.

“Make him believe it.”


End file.
